CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
Reference is made to commonly assigned, copending U.S. Patent Applications Ser. No. 751,912 entitled CHEMICAL ANALYZER, filed in the names of Louis C. Nosco, Anthony P. DiFulvio and Henry S. Adamski on Dec. 17, 1976, now abandoned; and Ser. No. 912,290 entitled ARTICLE DISPENSER APPARATUS, filed concurrently herewith in the names of G. W. Scherer and R. G. Covington.